Woman Scorned
by Merandassss
Summary: One cheats. One cries. One divorce. A story of love and loss. Will she find love again? "Intent on not letting this break up ruin my health, I made something to eat." All human. OOC. Like it was once said.. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'
1. Chapter 1

**_NOT a Song-Fic. Song just fits story. _**

**_Most of the people involved in the story won't be named until the next chapter, just to keep you guys guessing. _**

**_Disclaimer: _**

**_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. However, I, under the penname listed above, do own this story, plot and its variations. I prefer it not to be plagiarized and thank you in advance._**

* * *

><p><em>Revenge of a Middle-Aged Woman: Tracy Byrd<em>

_I was looking for a cheap car in the Sunday classifieds_  
><em>When an ad jumped out and hit me right between my bugged out eyes<em>  
><em>It was a two year old Mercedes, only seven-hundred bucks<em>  
><em>I couldn`t make my trembling fingers dial that number fast enough<em>  
><em>The woman who picked up the phone said, ``Yes, it`s still for sale<em>  
><em>But I`ve had about one-thousand calls so you`d better move your tail.``<em>

_When I drove up that long driveway with the cash there in my hand_  
><em>She met me at the garage with a short skirt and a tan<em>  
><em>We took it for a test drive, I couldn`t believe my luck<em>  
><em>She said, ``I`ll throw in them old Palmer golf clubs there in the trunk.``<em>  
><em>None of this was making sense but then it dawned on me<em>  
><em>She referred to her old man as a cheating S O B.<em>

_Chorus:_  
><em>It was a classic case of woman scorned<em>  
><em>She`ll make that man wish he had never been born<em>  
><em>She`s a forty something year old judge and jury<em>  
><em>Hell hath no fury like revenge of a middle aged woman.<em>

_So she took me out to breakfast, put it on his credit card_  
><em>By the time they poured the coffee, she was pouring out her heart<em>  
><em>Stories of his sneaking round and sordid escapades<em>  
><em>Secretaries, waitresses, and bimbos half his age<em>  
><em>She said, ``You know there`s one thing I ought to thank him for<em>  
><em>He ticked me off so much, I put new locks on my doors.``<em>

_Chorus:_  
><em>It was a classic case of woman scorned<em>  
><em>She`ll make that man wish he had never been born<em>  
><em>She`s a forty something year old judge and jury<em>  
><em>Hell hath no fury like revenge of a middle aged woman.<em>

_Well, I believe good wine and women get better with time_  
><em>And if you ask me that man`s a fool or else he must be blind<em>  
><em>I`ll never know his motives, can`t get inside his head<em>  
><em>But, I`m driving his mercedes and I`m sleeping in his bed.<em>

_Chorus:_  
><em>It was a classic case of woman scorned<em>  
><em>She`ll make that man wish he had never been born<em>  
><em>She`s a forty something year old judge and jury<em>  
><em>Hell hath no fury like revenge of a middle aged woman.<em>

_I know I oughta feel guilty about something_  
><em>I just can`t think of what it might be...<em>

* * *

><p>"Get out," I screamed at my husband.<p>

"But, Bella, I promise they didn't mean-"

"Get. Out!" I was stomping my feet and pointing at the door crazily. I wanted him to get the hell out of my house.

"This is my house, you can't tell me to leave!" He was changing his tactic; he knew I wouldn't give up.

"Watch me; I'll just call my dad to get you the hell out!" My father was the Sherriff here in Phoenix and I knew the minute I said so he'd have the entire police force after my future ex-husband.

"Typical Bella move! Gotta call daddy to fix everything for her! Well, sorry, _sweetheart_, it's not happening this time! He couldn't kick me out if his life depended on it, there's no reason!"

"I swear if you don't get the hell out right now you will regret it for the rest of your life. Just leave while you have the chance!"

"What are you going to do, Bella? Scream obscenities at me and make nasty jokes until I run out screaming? You don't scare me, neither does your father."

"How 'bout my brother, then? He called me yesterday, and he's here visiting. You remember my brother, right? The one you've been terrified of since you met him? The one who threatened you on our wedding day to never hurt me, to never cheat on me? Remember, you swore on your life you wouldn't cheat on me! What does it mean then if you break that promise? What do you think?"

"He wouldn't dare touch me, Bella. He has a family, he wouldn't risk going to prison just to make you feel better. You're not that special, honey." He was taunting me, trying to get me to do what, I wasn't sure. Maybe he was willing to forgo everything his mother ever taught him, and he wanted me to hit him so he could kick my ass, and possibly threaten my life, so I wouldn't leave him. Usually I could never think thoughts like these would ever be thought of by my loving husband, but I also always thought he'd never betray me the way he had.

"You have five seconds to leave, darling husband. One, two-" Before I could finish he let out a scream of frustration, grabbed his motorcycle keys, and stormed out of the house. Once I heard the familiar engine start up, and speed down the street I slumped to the couch in defeat.

My brother wasn't really in town visiting, he was still in Washington with his wife and daughter, and I haven't heard from in over two months. The cheating bastard would have known that if he would pay any attention to anything I have said to him. But, no, he was too busy screwing other women to care about me.

I couldn't believe the situation I was in at the age twenty five. Only two days ago I was blissfully ignorant of the disaster my life was about to turn into. Suddenly I was thrown into a whirlwind of a cheating husband, a back-stabbing sister _and_ mother, and, on top of all that, my grandmother just died.

I told myself it made sense to cry over the loss of a beloved grandmother, it made sense to cry over the loss of almost every person I loved most in this world. However, I also told myself that it didn't make sense to cry over the things the three people closest to me have done. I could cry that I lost them, I could cry that I wasted my precious time on them, but I couldn't give my mother and sister the satisfaction of knowing that my tears were because of their affairs with my husband. My husband couldn't have the satisfaction of knowing that without him in my life I felt as though I couldn't breathe.

I got off the couch and made my way to the phone sitting on the kitchen counter. Seconds later the sleepy, worried voice of my best friend and sister-in-law was echoing through the phone.

"Bella, it's three in the morning. What's wrong?"

"He's been cheating on me." Short and to the point. I didn't need to say his name, she knew.

"That bastard! Who was it, Bella? I'll ruin her!"

"It was… God, there are so many! I don't even know the names of all of them. Some were one night stands, some ongoing things. Do you want to know what hurts the most?" As I spoke more tears streamed down my face. It all felt so surreal, it was strange saying it out loud.

"Go ahead, honey. Let it out." I heard sheets moving around and figured she was getting out of bed to avoid waking her husband and son.

"Two of his longest affairs were with people we know. People we're close to." My dear friend gasped and I could just imagine her mouth dropping open in shock and her hand coming up to cover it.

"Who, Bella?"

"My sister."

"And? Who else, Isabella Swan?"

"That's not my name."

"Well, it will be in a few short months. Please tell me you're divorcing his ass?"

"Of course."

"Great, now, tell me, who else was it that we are close to? Who could be worse than your sister? Just spit it out!" She was angry now, which was making me really regret sharing this with her.

"I don't think you want to know."

"Of course I do! Bells, I'm your best friend! I deserve to know so I can kick some serious home-wrecking ass!" Her words made me laugh. Not a full blown exaggerated laugh like she probably wanted, but I laughed.

"My mom," I whispered, praying she wouldn't hear me, or that she'd hear someone else's name and leave it at that. Apparently though, my prayers fell on deaf ears, because my friend let out a shriek of some sort so loud that I'm sure it woke her entire house.

"Renee fucking slept with him? Are you serious right now? And your sister! Holy shit, I'm going to kill them!" I could hear a baby crying in the background and instantly felt bad for disrupting her and her family's peaceful slumber

"I need to go." I told her quietly, afraid to talk too loudly. I didn't want her to hear the never ending sobs that wracked my body at this moment. She would rush over and I'd be keeping her from attending to her son.

When she spoke again her voice was much softer and more comforting, "Alright, honey. I'll let you go. Get some rest. I'm coming over as soon as I get up and ready later today. We're going to sit down and discuss this. I love you."

"I love you, too. Thank you for being such a great friend." I hung up the phone before she could reply and dragged myself to the guest room in my house. It was supposed to be the nursery for my baby, my daughter, and it was still decorated as such. Tonight I would sleep in the rocking chair that accompanied the crib on the far wall. I didn't want to sleep in my bedroom. It would be too painful.

Sleeping in her room was painful, but not as painful as I knew sleeping in the bed that I caught my husband and sister in would be. Somehow I_ knew_ my husband wouldn't bring any of his conquests into the nursery. It was sacred, and we both treated it that way. Only I ever stepped foot in here, because he always claimed it to be too much to handle.

The rocking chair was uncomfortable but I didn't mind. I liked sleeping in here. After the accident I slept in here three or four nights a week. I knew it drove my husband crazy, but I didn't care. It was what I needed to do to cope with the loss. Right now the room was taking me away from reality. Sitting in here I could pretend that my marriage isn't over, that my daughter is alive and sleeping in the crib right next to me. I could pretend that my grandmother was just outside this room giving advice to my stressed out husband.

While sitting in here I could easily pretend that I was happy.

(-)

Later that day I was woken by shouting coming from my front porch.

"Oh baby, answer the door! Please! I'll do anything if you'd just let me explain!" It was my mother, Renee.

Sighing, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and made my way out to living room, while my mom still pleaded for me to understand.

"Go away, Renee. I don't want to listen to any of you." I stood firmly in front of the door, debating if I should open it or just argue with her through it.

"No, Bella. I'm not going anywhere until you open this door and talk to me!"

"It's pretty hot out there _mom, _are you sure you can handle it? I'd hate for you to burn. Then how would you attract younger men to your lair?"

"Isabella Swan! I'm still your mother; you cannot talk to me like that!"

"Swan? You're already referring to me with my maiden name? Damn, _mom_, you work fast! You just can't wait until I'm no longer his wife, can you?"

"Stop being such a brat! Just let me explain." She had no right to be angry with me, and the fact that she was just made me even angrier.

"I'll stop being a brat when you stop being a home-wrecking whore."

"Takes one to know one!" She shouted childishly.

_Wait, what? Did she really just say that? _

I threw the door open and gave her an incredulous look.

"What are you, five? No one _my_ age says that, let alone your age!"

The minute the words left my mouth her arms were wrapped around me tightly.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so happy you're letting me explain. This means you forgive me, right? Oh! I should call your sister, she'll just love this!" I didn't try to mask the disgust I was sure was all over my face as I peeled her off of me.

"I _do not_ forgive you. I don't think I ever will. Don't call her, I have a feeling the minute I see her I'll kick her ass. You're lucky I have respect for my Elders, even if I have slim to none for you, or I'd be kicking your ass half way to China Town by now."

"Isa-" I threw my head back and groaned, cutting her off.

"Stop trying to reprimand me!"

When she opened her mouth to talk back she was cut off once again, this time by my cell phone ringing. It was in my pocket so I pulled it out, just to check the caller ID, and I groaned when I saw the word 'Sis' flashing on the screen. I made no move to answer it, not wishing to deal with more than one back stabbing family member right now. The phone rang a couple more times before the voicemail picked it up, and my mom glanced at me before turning her gaze away quickly. She knew something I didn't, and she wasn't very good at hiding it.

My phone beeped, indicating I had a voicemail. The noise made my mom jump, and she stared at the phone for a couple seconds, her eyes wide.

"Are you going to check that?" She asked.

"Eventually."

"Was it your sister?"

"Yes…." I let the answer linger in the air, becoming suspicious.

"Well, I really must be going. I'll be sure to call you later, so we can… discuss things." When she made a run for the door I quickly moved in front for her, blocking her escape route.

"What the hell is your problem? What's going on?"

"Nothing, baby. I just… really need to go. I have a dentist appointment I completely forgot about! Bye!" Before I had the chance to react to her horrible lie, she had run out the front door.

Walking closer to the doorway, I watched as she peeled out of my driveway, leaving a cloud of smoke behind her. I slammed the door and dragged myself to the kitchen. Intent on not letting this break up ruin my health, I made something to eat.

Halfway through my meal the house phone rang. Figuring it was my sister, I let it ring, but after the machine picked up I heard the frantic voice of my father.

"Bella, baby, there has been an accident. Your brother called. Apparently-" His voice was cut off when I picked the phone up hurriedly.

"What? What happened? Is he alright?"

"Jesus, you scared the livin' daylights out of me by answering so quickly." He chuckled and I wanted to scream at him, I wanted to take out all my anger and hurt out on him. Just for laughing.

"Yes, well, what happened? Who's hurt?"

"Right, right. It's your sister. She's in the hospital. She said you didn't answer when she called and didn't call me because of work. Apparently she is upset with your mother, and didn't want her around, so she called the next on the list. Your brother."

"Oh." I said flatly.

"Oh? I just tell you that your sister is in the hospital and all you have to say is 'oh?' Don't you want to know where she is, or why she's in there?" Charlie sounded disappointed, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Yes, she is my sister, but she's also one of my husband's mistresses.

"Not really, dad. Listen, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, or something." I hung up the phone and retreated back to my breakfast, taking both my cell phone and house phone with me.

Once I had finished my meal I finally decided to check the voicemail my sister left me. I had always been a curious person, and this situation was no different.

I sat silently while I waited for the message to play. I held my breath as her voice played through the phone.

"_Bella, I'm so sorry, I know what we did was wrong. Please, please, just hear me out. I tried to end it months ago. I never wanted to betray you like that. Its just- I, I fell in love with him, Bells. Just like you did. Can you blame me? He's so sweet, and he listens. Fuck, he __**listens**__, Bella! And then- and then I found out… God, I'm just so sorry. I know he is, also. Give him a chance. Give us a chance to explain. I'm on my way to hospital right now, the one closest to your house. This whole situation is too stressful. I'm pregnant, Bella, and I think I'm losing my baby." _

She hung up the phone as another sob wracked her body. Dumbfounded, I dropped the phone into my lap.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, how was it?<em>**

**_Favorite part? Worst part? Guesses on who is who? _**

**_All major characters will be involved in this story somehow, and even some of the minor ones._** hint, hint!

**_Reviews would be totally awesome. They motivate!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I wasn't going to post Chapter 2 until Tuesday, but I loved the response I got, and just couldn't wait. I'm so glad you guys like the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. However, I, under the penname listed above, do own this story, plot and its variations. I prefer it not to be plagiarized and thank you in advance.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't believe how hard it's raining out there." <em>

"_I love it. It never rains here." I sighed and rubbed my oversized belly as I looked out the window._

"_Well, of course you love it. You were born in Forks, where the rain never stops." I smiled at my husbands annoyed tone. He hated the rain, I never understood why, and I don't think he did either. Every time I ask him what's not to like about it he tells me, 'The noise. I hate noise.' I'd giggle and tell him that babies make noise and he'd smile and shake his head, 'Yes, but I'll love my baby. I hate rain.' Then the questioning would repeat._

"_It's strange, all I can remember from those six years in Forks is hating the rain, the first week we moved out here I longed for it, I missed it so much." He threw his arm over my shoulder and brought me closer to his side._

_Kissing my head, he murmured, "'You never know what you have until you lose it.'" _

"_I love you, Edward."_

"_I love you, too."_

_I smiled and snuggled further into his side. We sat this way in the silence for a few minutes, until Edward turned his head down to my stomach._

"_Hi Carlie, its daddy," I giggled at his baby voice and set my hand on my stomach. "You know, it's almost time for you come out of there. We can't wait to see you, and hold you." I inhaled sharply when she kicked and led his hand towards her foot. He laughed at her obvious enthusiasm at hearing his voice. "I'm going to sign you up for soccer as soon as I can. You have one mean kick." _

_I loved it when he talked to her, and apparently she did as well. I smiled and struggled to get off the couch. "I'm getting something to drink. Would you like me to grab you something?" _

_Edward shook his head and kissed right above my belly button affectionately. Shaking my head I began walking, or as my sister, Jane, would say, waddling, to the kitchen. A sharp pain in my abdomen made me double over in pain when I reached the kitchen._

"_E-edward!" I called. _

"_What? What's wrong?" He ran into the kitchen, but froze when he saw me. _

"_Edward!" He shook his head and rushed to my side. _

"_Okay, okay. What happened, baby?" I took a deep breath and stood up straight. Tears were running down my face out of fear. _

"_Edward," I whispered, "It's not time yet. We still have three weeks left! She can't come yet! She can't!"_

"_Oh, God." Edward dropped to his knees in front of me and put his hands on my stomach. "No, no, Carlie. You have to stay in there for now. You can't come out, not yet, baby." He stroked my stomach and placed light kisses all over it while I gripped his hair tightly. All his movements froze, however, when I felt a liquid running down my sweat pants._

"_Bella…?" _

"_That was my water breaking, Edward. I can tell." _

"_Shit." He whispered, before standing up and running into the nursery. When he came back out he had her diaper bag and my hospital bag in his hand. "Let's go, Bella. I'm taking you to the hospital. We can call Dr. Jennings on the way." His hand grasped mine and he pulled me to the door quickly. However, as soon as we stepped outside into the rain I felt another contraction and halted his movements. _

"_There too close together, Edward. She wants to come out, and she's doing it tonight." More tears leaked from my eyes at the thought of her being born this early. Even in the night sky I could see Edward's eyes begin to water. "I watched a show like this." I told him, while he began to pull me towards the car again. "The baby was born five weeks early. He was healthy. She'll be healthy to. I just… I just know it!" _

_Edward didn't say anything at all while he helped me into my seat and got into his own. While he began to drive I silently took out his cell phone so I could call the doctor. _

"_Fuck!"_

"_What?" Edward turned to me._

"_Keep your eyes on the road, and slow down. It's just… There's no service. None whatsoever. Were just going to have to wait until we get there."_

"_No. Just use the car phone its right here-"_

_That's all it took, the minute his hand was off of the steering wheel he lost control. I wasn't sure what had happened, but the last thing I remember is me screaming, and the car crashing violently into a tree. The next day when I woke up I was informed that the baby had not survived the accident. Edward had cried and held me as he apologized profusely for not being more cautious, and for not driving slower, while I sat stoically, void of an emotion. _

"_It's alright," Were the only words I could say during the two hour period that my husband couldn't pull himself together. _

_I believe that that day, was the beginning of the end of my marriage. _

* * *

><p>Another knock on the door brought me out of my memories. For a minute or two I only stared at the door. Void of any emotion, just like that day six months ago.<p>

"Isabellaaa. Answer the door, sweetie. It's just me, Rose." I smiled involuntarily when I heard the voice of my sister-in-law and best friend. I got off the couch slowly and walked to the door, opening it wide.

She wrapped her arms around me, and squeezed tightly. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry about my husband's idiot brother. You don't deserve to be treated like that, and the minute Emmett found out what Edward has been doing he was threatening him himself. Things will get better in time, Bella. I promise you." I laughed as _more_ tears threatened to spill over at her reassuring words.

"I can only imagine the look on Emmett's face when you told him that his precious baby brother is a cheating bastard." Rose grabbed my arms and pulled me away to look in my face. Her blue eyes sparkled, despite the tears in them, and she smiled.

"I actually called him a no good dirty slut, but cheating bastard works, I guess." I laughed loudly and pulled her closer for another hug.

"Jane's at the hospital." I whispered.

Rose sighed, knowing that I was worried, "Bella, I know how good of a person you are, but don't. Just don't even go there. I will kick your ass if you even suggest going to see how she is. She doesn't deserve a sister like you. What's she there for anyway? She get chlamydia?"

I hesitated before answering, "She's pregnant, and she thinks she lost the baby."

I felt Rose stiffen before she fully removed herself away from me. "Now I'm really going to kick your ass. If that child is Edward's, which I'm sure it is, and you're actually worried- yeah, I'm going to kick your ass, and then I'm going to find Jane and Edward, and kill them!"

"Rosalie Cullen! You do know that regardless of whom the father is that that baby will still be my niece or nephew, right? That baby deserves to be loved by every family member it has! None of this is its fault."

"Oh, Bella. Your just to nice. I understand what you're saying, I really do, but I'm begging you, don't go to that hospital."

I laughed and shook my head, "I wasn't planning on it. I bet he's there, and I don't want to see that shit." She laughed quietly and pulled me to sit on the couch with her.

"Rose, I had an idea I wanted to run by you."

"What is it, Bella?"

"I think I need to get away for a little while. I was thinking I'd call Alice and see if I could stay with her and my brother for a bit.

"That sounds great, Bella. I mean, we'll miss you out here, but I think it'd be good for you. Are you Alec will be okay with you moving in? Wasn't he pissed that you married Edward in the first place?"

"Yeah, he was pissed, but I think he'd be okay with doing anything that got me away from Edward. Besides, he'll just love that fact that it gives him an excuse to kick Edward's ass." We both laughed at the thought of my brother trying to kill Edward.

"When are you planning on calling them?"

"As soon as you leave. I want to get there as soon as possible. After I call them I'm going to call Jenks."

"Jenks? Isn't that the Cullen family lawyer?"

"Yes, but he's always told me I deserve better than Edward. Of course, not in front of Edward, but still… He said that if we ever have a falling out to call him, and he'll set me up with his brother. He's apparently the best divorce attorney around, and I get him for less than half of what he normally charges."

Rose laughed, "That old man is so sneaky. He is extremely perceptive though, so it doesn't surprise me that he knew you were too good for Edward Cullen." She winked and stood up.

"I'm going to go. I left Lucas alone with Emmett, and I'm sure by the time I get home my entire home is going to be thrashed." I smiled at her words. Edward's older brother sure was a kid at heart. He was excellent with the kids though, and I know that's just one of the many reasons that Rose is in love with him. I stood up and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks for stopping by. You're the best visitor I've had the last few days." She shook her and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Just know that even though you'll be divorcing Edward, you'll always be a part of the Cullen family. We love you, Bella. All of us. I'm not sure if Carlisle and Esme know yet, you should give them a call."

"I think I'll leave that to one of you guys. I can't take any polite sympathy. I want to scream at and punch there son, I doubt they'll count that as appropriate."

"Yeah, well, neither is cheating. I think they'll be harder on Edward then you think. Bye, call me later!" I nodded as she made her way down the driveway. Once her car had disappeared I closed the door, and grabbed my cell phone.

(-)

_**Alice**_

"Come on, baby. Don't you want to spend time with your daddy?" I smiled at my eight year old daughter, while she rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a baby, mom, and I haven't called him daddy since I was five."

I huffed and turned back to the dishes just as the doorbell rang.

"You're going to the movies with your father, Anna. Now, go get the door and then get ready to go, please."

She groaned, but did what I said without further complaint. Shaking my head at my dramatic daughter, I began to rinse the dishes I had washed.

"Mom! Angela's here!" Anna called before I heard the door close and a set of footsteps walking towards me. I quickly dried my hands and turned to face my neighbor.

"Hey, Alice."

"Angela! What in the world are you doing here?" I asked her, even though I knew why she was here. I had asked her last week to stop by to help me plan my husband's surprise party.

"I need your help with this work assignment." She winked secretively and I laughed.

"Alright. Well Alec and Anna are going to the movies in a few minutes. We can get started as soon as they leave!" She laughed with me and sat at the kitchen table.

"Mom, where's my pink skirt?" I heard Anna call. I smiled at Angela and rolled my eyes.

"I'll be right back." I quickly ran up the stairs and helped her find the skirt she was looking for.

"Thank you, mom."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. When you're done getting dressed just knock on my bedroom door and tell your dad." She nodded and closed the door behind me.

"Alice, your cell phone is ringing!" I heard Angela call.

"Who is it?" I asked when I entered the kitchen.

"I didn't look." I nodded and picked my phone up. When I saw 'Bella' on the screen I smiled.

"Hello, my beautiful sister." Bella and I had never really added the 'in-law' after the word sister. We were sisters, and that was it.

"Hi, Alice." Her voice sounded broken, and my smile faded.

"Oh, Bella. What's wrong, honey?"

"Edward and I are getting a divorce. He's been," She paused and took a deep breath, "He's been cheating on me." She finished, whispering.

"Oh my God! Are you serious? I'm so sorry, Bella! You were too good for him anyway!" I saw Alec and Anna walking down the stairs and snapped my fingers to get their attention.

"That's what they've been telling me. Listen, I was wondering if I could possibly stay with you guys for a little bit. Just to get away from reality. I haven't seen any of you since the accident. I don't want to intrude, but I need to be around family that actually cares."

"Bella, don't even think that. Your entire family cares about you, but of course you can stay here. For as long as you'd like. You won't be intruding at all." Alec raised his eyebrow questioningly and held up a finger to silence him.

"Your wrong, Alice."

"What? What am I wrong about?"

"Jane's pregnant." She said sadly.

"So? Isn't that good news?"

"No. The father is my husband." I gasped at the confession, and my eyes went wide.

"Oh my goodness. Bella, I don't even know what to say. You must feel awful. How about your parents? What do they have to say about it?" I ignored my husband, who was giving me a confused look.

"My dad doesn't know, I don't think, and he, he uh slept with Renee a few times as well." I screeched and threw my hand up to cover my mouth.

"I'll kill them both, Bella. How could family do that to you? It's so wrong!" I didn't get a chance to hear her response before the phone was ripped out of my hand by Alec. I shot him a glare and he ignored me.

"Mom? What's wrong with Aunt Bella?" Anna asked in a quiet voice. I turned to her with sad eyes.

"Nothing, baby. Go on upstairs. I'm not sure if you guys will be going to the movies today." She nodded before retreating up the stairs to her room. I was glad when she didn't object to me calling her baby.

"Alice? I think I'm just going to go." I nodded at Angela and gave her a hug.

"I'll call you later." I turned back to my husband, who was gripping the counter so tightly it looked like it might break off. His face was red in anger, and I could hear Bella weeping on the other end.

"Bella, you get your ass here as soon as you can." He told her. "If you don't I'm going to come there and I will kill him." He was silent while she told him something.

"I'm not even going acknowledge them. I don't care if they're family. In my book family doesn't sleep around with your spouse." He sighed at whatever Bella was saying and shook his head.

"I love you, sis. Please, just get here. You can handle all the divorce issues here, and then once you're happy, and that scum bag is gone from your life for good, I'll let you go home." I smiled and rubbed his arm. He was so sweet and protective when it came to the girls in his life. I couldn't imagine what he was thinking right now. Despite how he was acting on the phone, I knew he was sad that his little sister was unhappy, and that his twin and mother had betrayed her like that. Though he'd never admitted to it in the past I knew he'd always been fonder of Bella then Jane. He wrapped his arm around my back and pulled me to him so our chests were touching.

He dropped I kiss to my forehead and mouthed, "I love you."

"I love you, too." I mouthed back. He smiled at me, but frowned again at whatever Bella said.

"Did you guys get that prenuptial agreement that I recommended?" The answer she gave him had him smiling wide.

"Well, then your fine. You contact that lawyer you mentioned, get all you shit, and get the hell out of that state. Then, you can have the papers mailed to you." He paused again to let her speak.

"I love you, too, sis. Hurry up, and get here. We miss you. Yes, I'll tell Anna." She said something again, and he laughed. "Okay, sis, here she is." He handed me the phone and wrapped his other arm around me.

"Hello?"

"Hey, so if everything goes as planned I should be there by the end of next week, hopefully sooner. Thank you, so much, for letting me stay with you."

"Oh it's no problem, Bella! We love having you here! Besides, there's this guy here I really think you should meet." I winked at Alec, and Bella groaned.

"No, Alice. I'm not even divorced yet, you can't try to set me up with someone!"

"We'll see, Bella, we'll see. Besides, wasn't it you that said, 'Never bet against Alice'?" I smiled when I heard her giggle. "I'll call you tomorrow, Bella. Love you!" I hung up before she could reply and put the phone on the counter. Wrapping both arms around Alec's waist I smiled up at him.

"Jasper?" He asked.

I nodded, "Jasper."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, how did you guys like this chapter? Favorite Part? Worst Part?<em>**

**_What did you think of the characters I chose? _**

**_Props to _**TwilightAddict71484**_, for totally guessing that I was going to have Bella go up to Washington!_**

**_Reviews make me smile and update faster!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three? I think so. So, just so we're clear- Bella only has one brother, and one sister. Alice is married to her brother. Emmett is Edward's brother, and Rose is married to him. The things at the beginning of the chapters **_are_** apart of the story. They're memories from the past. Read them!**_

**_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. However, I, under the penname listed above, do own this story, plot and its variations. I prefer it not to be plagiarized and thank you in advance._**

* * *

><p><em>The princess clock on the wall read 5:30, which told me dawn was just around the corner, and Edward would soon be awake. I sat motionless in the rocking chair, the fact that the chair was uncomfortable wasn't lost on me, but in my current emotional state, I couldn't bring myself to care.<em>

_Edward had never gotten around to fixing the creak in the door, so when it was opened I was warned of his presence before he made a sound. I didn't turn to look at him, and it was silent in the room while the seconds slowly ticked on. 5:32._

_"Bella." I made no indication that I heard him, and he sighed._

_"Come back to bed. You can't keep sleeping in here the way you have been for the last two weeks." Slowly, I turned to look at him. He wasn't in the room, just like I had expected. He stood in the doorway, but I knew from experience he would not step foot in here._

_"I can sleep in here for as long I'd like; besides I'm not even sleeping most of the time, just sitting here." Some people thought that our loss brought us closer, but they were so wrong. Truthfully, we hardly spoke to each other unless it turned into a fight, and we hadn't slept in the same bed since we arrived home from the hospital._

_"You need to sleep, and eat, Bella. Don't act like a child. Besides, don't think for one minute that you can pregnant again anytime soon with the way your health is right now." Things like that set me off. Sometimes I found myself wondering if he did it on purpose, just to get a reaction out of me._

_"Get pregnant again? Are you out of your mind? Why would you think that that is what I want to do right now? I just lost my baby, Edward! I can't and won't try to replace her. Getting pregnant so soon afterwards feels like betraying her. We haven't even slept in the same damn bed since we got home, how did you get that idea into your thick head?" I had stood up, and by the time my rant was over I was standing in front of him, fuming._

_"You never want to have kids, Bella? Is that what you're trying to tell me? That is such bullshit. You aren't going to not try and get pregnant again. I know you better than you think I do, and you aren't going to let this loss stop you from your dream of a full house of kids." I tried not to scream as I became angrier at the man I loved. These days I was either angry, sad, or had no emotion at all. Usually the anger wouldn't come until later in the day, after Edward returned home from work, and went straight to the bottle._

_"Of course I want to have kids in the future. Right now though, I can't. It's insane for you to think that I would want to, or would even be able to." My voice softened as I felt my daily sadness returning. I didn't have it in me to be able to be so angry this early in the morning. The sun was just beginning to rise._

_"News flash, Bella, we aren't going to stay young forever. If you want to have kids it isn't going to be when we're thirty. You need to jump back on the wagon, and get over this little fork in our lives." He walked down the hallway, but I made no move to follow him._

_Fork in our lives? Who calls losing a child a, 'Little fork in our lives'? It's not right, and it's certainly not accurate. I wasn't sure when my husband turned into such a heartless shadow of himself, but I was sure that if we wanted to come out of this alive, we needed to stick together, and try to stay strong._

_Something in the back of my mind though was telling me that simply sticking together was not an option for us, and that thought alone brought on unstoppable tears. They only became worse when I heard the front door slam, and the sound of a car starting. 5:45._

_He didn't need to be at work until eight, and he worked a street away._

* * *

><p>"She can have it all."<p>

Edward's lawyer spun around so fast I was almost worried it would fall off. "All of it? Edward, you couldn't possibly mean that. You have a child on the way." Edward gave the stumpy lawyer a hard look. Jane apparently hadn't lost the baby that day, but she was under strict orders to stay in bed, and not do anything to stress her. I had learned from Rose that Jane was actually five months pregnant, but because of it being her first pregnancy she only had a small bump, which she could easily hide with baggy clothes.

"Yes, we're all aware of this, Aro. You don't need to flaunt it around. She can have it all _because_ I'm having a child. You know damn well that if we went to court to fight for these items, she would win anyway. I cheated on her! Multiple times. With her sister, and mother, no less. I have a trust fund, with more than the amount of money that she'll be receiving, it'll make no difference to me. Jane does very well for herself as well, everything will be fine."

"Edward, you don't know what you're saying. Are you out of your mind?" There was that question again. I hated that question. It was one of the few statements my mind was able to form while talking to Edward these last six months.

"I'd also like for you to accept alimony, Bella. I know that your last two books were on the Best Sellers list, but with all these changes I'm sure you won't be writing as often, and teaching isn't a very good salary."

"I'm not accepting any alimony. I don't need it. Did you forget about my grandparents? I have a huge trust fund, Edward. Even after digging into it for college, and the mortgage. I don't even need all the money in our shared bank account." I shook my head at him, but refused to look him in the eye.

"Fine. I won't give you alimony, but I still want you to keep everything else. The only thing I'm asking for is my Ducati, and forgiveness."

I ignored the last request and zeroed in on the Ducati. "You don't want the Mercedes? You have a child on the way, and I know for a fact that Jane owns a two seated car. How do you plan on getting the baby around?" I surprised myself by bringing the baby up. After my talk with Alec last week, I had officially realized that I wanted nothing to do with the Devil spawn. Sure, I knew somewhere in my mind that someone might find my prejudgment rude, but I didn't care.

"We bought a Volvo last month, they're much more kid safe." He whispered.

"You bought that Mercedes when I found out I was pregnant with Carlie, Edward. Does that _child_ mean more to you than the one you almost had with me? Did you not care about her at all? Is _that _why you thought of her as a 'fork' in our life? You care more about your mistress then your wife of five years." I had angry tears in my eyes, and my lawyer, Marcus, who actually worked with Edward's lawyer, put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I watched as Edward's eyes narrowed, and fought the urge to scream. "Keep your hands off of my wife." He said angrily. Marcus didn't move his hand, knowing that it was comforting me. Marcus was a few years older than Jenks appearance wise, but I was told that he was the younger sibling.

"Keep your hands off of my sister." I shot back.

Edward tensed up, and closed his eyes. "Bella, I'm sorry, I don't know what else I can say for you to understand that. Of course I loved Carlie. I loved you, as well."

"Loved? That's not how this works, Edward. Just because she's not here, doesn't mean you shouldn't love her still. I can get over the fact that you don't love me, but I can't get over you not loving your first child."

Edward slammed his fist on the table, and stood up. "God dammit, Bella! You just don't get it! I can't love something that doesn't exist! It's known by people everywhere that usually fathers don't actually love the child until it's born. It's not my fucking fault that I can't care about her the way you do!"

Tears poured down my face, and the calming hand on my shoulder was removed. "I think that's enough for today. We have everything settled, really. We mostly just need signatures after we draw up all the papers." Marcus turned his gaze to me, and his eyes softened. "Bella, since you're going to Washington I'll be sure to mail them to you." I smiled at him, and nodded.

"Washington? Why are you going to Washington, Bella?" Edward asked on our way out.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going to live with my brother for a while." We walked in silence to the parking lot until we reached out separate cars. Mine being Rose's Toyota Corolla, and him his precious, stupid, shiny, silver Volvo.

"I hope you have fun, Bella. Good luck."

"I don't know what the hell happened to you, Edward, and for the sake of everyone around you I hope you are able to turn back into the man that I once loved." With that, I got into the car, and drove off.

(=)

"How long are you going to be gone, Bella?"

"I don't know, Rose." I said exasperatedly. She had been bugging me about this subject since I had gotten back to my house two hours ago.

"We're just going to miss you here. I mean, I agree that you need to get away, but I don't want you to stay there for months on end. We need you down here. Lucas would miss his Aunt Bella so much, and we both know that he says your name enough. Don't make it worse."

"Rose, you know that I don't want to leave you guys, but I can't be here. Not right now. I'll be back for his birthday, though. I promise. Besides, these days it's all about Skype, and he'll see me more than he does now." She laughed quietly, and gave me a tight hug.

"You better call me every day. I don't care if I'm your ex's-brother's wife, you still need to keep in touch!"

"Rose, calm down. You know I wouldn't stop calling you. Just because I'm divorcing Edward doesn't mean we aren't family. I've known you longer than the entire Cullen family, you are my best friend. You can't get rid of me that easily." I moved away from her grasp, and started to pack up my items. I was bringing few clothing items, knowing that Alice would make sure I got an entire Fork's suitable wardrobe.

I went into the bathroom to collect the many items I needed, and Rose stayed in the living room, inspecting my belongings.

"Bella?" I heard Rose call out from the living room.

"Yeah?"

She walked into my room and stood in the bathroom doorway. Her hands were on her hips, and one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows was raised. "When is Edward supposed to collect his things? You can't possibly let him come in here while you're gone. He may take something of yours." I gave her a funny look, and sat my bag on the bed.

"Rose, he just coughed up the entire bank account. I don't think he wants anything of mine. He left the house, the car, all of it to me. If he wanted something he just had to ask for it."

"That's not all he left you with." She pointed out.

"What else?" I asked while I sat on the floor. I wasn't going to sit on the bed, the thought alone made me want to puke.

"He left you with a mortgage, and outrageous car bills."

I rolled my eyes and pulled her to sit next to me on the floor. "We don't have a mortgage anymore. The first thing we did when we both got a steady income was pay off the house using our trust funds. As for the car bills… I'm thinking of selling the Mercedes. I hate that car. I always have, and now I can ditch it, and find one I like." I smiled up at her, but she simply shook her head, and closed her eyes.

When she opened them again they were filled with unshed tears. "Bella, he also left you with a shattered heart. This man doesn't care about you. The man that you're divorcing cares about the family he has on the way. He's a bastard, and when he gets in this house, and sees something he likes… well, he's just going to take it."

I sighed and rested my head on her shoulder. "Call him. Tell him to come get all of his shit. Please, please, stay here while he's here."

"Of course, Bella. I wouldn't dream of leaving you." She pulled her phone out of her pocket and stood up. "I'm going to get you some water while I call him. Stay here." I nodded and watched as she disappeared around the door. I sat silently while she was gone, hoping to hear something from her phone call, but I was let down. The only thing I could hear was my heavy breathing. After a minute or two I stood up. Looking around the room I realized that I didn't want more than half of what was in here.

The bed was tainted, as well as my favorite sheet and comforter set. Even if I washed them I'd never be able to use them. The closet had more of his clothes in it than mine, and he even had an entire dresser to himself. The pictures around the room were either of us together, or us as individuals. Some were Christmas cards, or just pictures with the family. I saw a picture on Edward's nightstand and moved to pick it up. I hadn't been in the room much, and I didn't remember the picture.

At first glance anyone who looked at this picture would see a happy, not screwed up, picture, but to someone like me, you could easily pick out the things that were wrong with it. We were in front of the Cullen home, taking a picture two weeks after the accident, one day after Edward called Carlie's death a 'little fork in our lives'. Everyone had come to make sure I was alright, and Esme wanted to capture the family in a picture before everyone separated.

In the picture, I was between Alec and Emmett, and I had only a slight smile on my face. Rosalie was on the other side of Emmett, holding Lucas, and Alice was on the other side of Alec. Their daughter, Anna, was standing in front of her mother shyly. Everything about the picture was normal so far, until you went down the line.

Jane had decided to stand next to Alice, and Edward had planted himself between her and my mother. Both of his arms were spread out, one around Jane's shoulder, and one around Renee's. Nobody in the picture looked particularly happy in the picture, except for those three. Even Esme, who was usually so happy, look sadder than they did. Her usual smile wasn't present as she stood between Renee and Carlisle, who was at the very end of the line. Those particular three looked so happy it was suspicious.

Of course, while they were all three happy, Edward and Jane seemed to look even happier than Renee. While looking at the picture I started to remember the day with more clarity, which is what made me throw the picture at the wall in disgust. It dawned on me that both Edward and Jane had disappeared for little over an hour that day. Everyone had figured that because Jane was a therapist he might've sought her out to help sort his emotions, but now, knowing what I know, it makes it obvious that they were screwing around on that day.

Unable to hold it in anymore, I began screaming. To be more accurate, I began throwing a fit. Every photo frame with a picture of me with Edward, got destroyed, every frame that held a picture that was taken after the accident that showed Edward and Jane together, was destroyed. Tears were streaming down my face as I sunk to the floor. Part of me registered Rose standing in the doorway, looking like she was in shock, before she finally moved and put her arms around me.

"Shh, Bella. It's alright. I promise." She rocked me back and forth, and let my tears wash over me. After several minutes I was able to relax enough to tell Rose what triggered it.

I carefully crawled over to where the first picture was, and brushed the glass off of it. Once it was in my hand, I stood up and handed it to her. At first, I saw confusion on her face, then understanding, before all I saw was rage. "Didn't they disappear for an hour that day?" She seethed.

I nodded my head when she turned to look at me. Her mouth opened to say something, but we were interrupted by my front door opening. I hate locked it after Rosalie came over, so we both knew it was Edward. Neither of us made a move to go confront him, and he didn't call out to us. Maybe he was hoping we'd be gone. When he entered the room, I was still facing the wall, and the smirk on Rose's face had me wishing I wasn't. She obviously found his reaction the mess funny.

Slowly, I turned to look at him. The smirk I once loved was wiped off of his face, and his eyes were wide as he looked around.

"What the fuck did you do to our pictures, Bella?"

"They were going to get thrown away anyway, not like it matters." I dried my eyes with the back of my hand while his eyes zeroed in on his nightstand. When he saw the picture missing his head whipped around to look at me briefly before he looked down at Rose, who was still on the floor holding the picture.

"Oh, God." Edward whispered.

"I'm not as stupid as you think I am, Edward. If I hadn't walked in on you two, that picture would've set me off immediately. You're just lucky I stopped coming into the room."

"You're also lucky you weren't here when she saw it." Rose added. She winked at me and I smiled.

"She help me get over this stuff. She was the only one that-"

"That what, Edward? Don't you dare fucking dare say she was the only one that would listen. We were all there for you, and offered to talk to you at any time." Rose said as she got off of the floor.

"I just wanted to forget it happened, and she helped me do that. They all did."

"What about Renee?" I asked. He looked at me in shock for a minute. What? Could I not ask questions?

"I was only with her a few times. Once Jane found out she was pissed, and I told her I would stop. I did. For a little while. It happened a few more times after that, and that's why Jane and she are no longer speaking. Renee knew about Jane and I, and Jane was pissed that your mother would do that to her." Rose and I both let out a loud laugh at his explanation.

"You're fucking with us, right? Jane was pissed because you were… 'cheating' on her? She doesn't talk to her mother anymore because she slept with the man she was sleeping around with, but she wants Bella to forgive her for sleeping with her husband? That's awesome. I'm so happy for you, Edward. You managed to score yourself a hypocritical idiot." Rose was furious, and she wasn't even trying to hide it.

"Don't talk shit on Jane to me, Rose. If you have something to say about her, say it to her, but at least wait until the baby is healthier." Edward's eyes softened at the mention of the baby, and it made me want to puke all over him.

Rose scoffed. "I don't give a shit about that baby or the woman carrying it." Edward's eyes darkened, and his hands curled into fists.

"Shut up, Rose. Just shut the fuck up. You know nothing about this situation, and you just need to shut up. Now, if you'd excuse me, I need to get my shit." When he walked past her she stuck her hand out, and smacked him in the back of the head. He winced, but didn't say anything as he began throwing his clothes around the room. It was only then I realized all of the suitcases in the bedroom doorway.

Him moving his things out only made this entire situation more real, and I could only sit on the floor with Rose, and watch. The only thing I told him he could not have was the pink bunny that sat in the crib. He said he wanted it for his kid, I told him that him and his stupid kid could shove it where the sun don't shine. He finally gave in, and threw the bunny back. It saddened me that the first time he stepped foot in the nursery in six months was only because he wanted to take the gift he had once wanted to give my Carlie.

An hour later Edward finally left, and as soon as he did Rose gave me a fierce hug. "I'm so proud of you, Bella. 'Yeah, well, fuck you and your kid, Edward.' That was awesome. I can't believe he wanted to take that bunny!" I laughed with her, but didn't say anything.

I didn't want her to know how much seeing him walk out hurt. I knew that I was the one that filed for divorce, but it was still hard to know that he was already well on his way to having another family.

I couldn't wait to get to Forks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>How'd you like it this time around? <strong>_

_**I'm not a lawyer, and I've never been divorced, so don't get on my case if something about the leagal issues are wrong. This **_is_ **fiction, after all. **_

_**I'm turning twenty-four tomorrow, and it would make my day if every one of my reader's reviewed. If you don't nothing will happen. I'm not the type to beg for reviews, and then withhold a chapter because I didn't get them. No worries. **_

_**So, until next chapter...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'm sorry this is so late! My computer crashed, and I had to rewrite this whole chapter. I hope you guys don't hate me for making you wait! _**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. However, I, under the penname listed above, do own this story, plot and its variations. I prefer it not to be plagiarized and thank you in advance._**

* * *

><p><em>The day I turned eight years old my parents announced they were getting a divorce. I cried all day, and never talked to my family. Jane and Alec were twelve, and left the house when they were told about it. All of their friends lived close by, so my parents allowed it. The worst part was that no one remembered my birthday, so I decided to run away. I knew everyone on the street, so I was sure they wouldn't think anything of me just walking around. Quietly, I began packing a little bag to carry around with me. I could hear my parents arguing loudly in the room across from mine, and a quick peak outside my door proved that the door was closed. They wouldn't see me. <em>

_I dried my tears, and straightened up as I walked down the stairs, and out the door of my childhood home. I had only been walking around the neighborhood when I came up to the house where my old best friend, Tracy, used to live. She told me a couple weeks ago that they were moving to a place that her mom called Texas. I'd never heard of it before, and neither had Tracy, but we hated it because it was far away from Phoenix, where I lived. _

_Tracy had been my best friend since we were three, and I knew that if she were here still she would've remembered my birthday, __**and**__ ran away with me. I looked around the front yard, and tilted my head in confusion when I saw a big truck in the driveway. After a few seconds I managed to make out the word 'Movers' on the side of it. I was a slow reader, but my mom said that would change once I was older. Sitting down on the sidewalk, I thought about who might be taking my friend's house. The front door of the house opened and a boy walked out. He looked like he was older than me, but younger than my siblings. His hair was an odd color, and it looked like he never brushed it. He froze when he saw me, and I smiled and waved. He looked at me in confusion, and slowly walked back into the house. He didn't take his eyes off of me until the door was shut. _

_I shook my head and rested my chin on my palm.__** Boys are stupid**__, I thought. I stared in wonder at the front door, hoping someone else would come out. Maybe he had a sister that would run away with me. Instead of a little girl coming out though, an older couple came out. The man had blonde hair, and blue eyes, while the woman had green eyes, and light brown hair. Behind the adults were two little boys, the one from earlier, and another one, who looked __**much**__ older than me. _

_The man with blonde hair waved at me, and I looked away from him. I didn't want to acknowledge him, adults were mean, and I didn't like any of them, instead I chose to glare at the tattle tale that brought them out here. The newer boy laughed loudly, and I jumped when he ran towards me. _

"_My name is Emmett Cullen." He told me when he sat in front of me. I nodded at him, but kept glaring at the other boy. 'Emmett' was a big boy, and to be honest, he was kind of scary. He had the same color hair as the woman, and blue eyes. The other boy, who had yet to move, refused to look at me from his spot hiding behind his mom. _

"_I'm fourteen, and how old are you?" I heaved a sigh, and looked at him, annoyed. _

"_Eight." His eyes went wide, and I gave him a dirty look._

"_What?" I asked._

"_It's just… you're too little to be eight!" My mouth opened in shock, and I stood up. When he looked at me in confusion I began hitting him with the bag I brought with me. _

"_Don't call me little!" I screeched while he scrambled to stand up. _

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please, stop hitting me with that bag." He held his hands up, just like I saw the guys do on TV when my dad watches that show _COPS. _I giggled, but stop hitting him. He laughed with me, and I turned to look at the three people on the porch. The adults looked amused, but the boy looked scared. I smiled at him, and his eyes went wide, making me scowl. _

"_So, what's your name, kid?" Emmett asked. I raised my bag, and gave him a pointed look, making him shake his head and take a step away from me. _

"_Bella Swan." _

_The blonde guy spoke up when I said my name. "Is your father's name Charlie?" I nodded, and pointed at my house. _

"_That's where he lives." _

"_He lives? What about you, sweetheart?" The lady asked. _

"_Oh, I'm running away." My eyes went wide when I realized I had told them my plan._

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _

_They all gasped, except for the tattle tale. "Why are you running away, Bella?" The man asked._

_Just as I was about to answer I heard my name being shouted. A quick turn of my head told me that my parents were running full force towards me, and I stomped my foot in anger, which made Emmett laugh. I gave him another glare, but squealed when I felt my feet leave the ground. _

"_Isabella Marie Swan! Don't you ever do that again! You hear me?" My father had swept me into his arms, and the first thing he did was yell at me. I rolled my eyes, but nodded._

"_Baby, you had us so scared! You can't just leave like that! Why in the world did you?" My mother asked. I squirmed in my dad's arms until he set me down, and I gave my parents a mean look. _

"_You're breaking up! AND! It's my birthday, and no one remembered! Not even Alec, or Jane!" Both of them gasped, and gave each other sad looks._

_Good, I thought, I'm glad they aren't happy!_

"_I'm so sorry, Bella. Happy birthday." My mom said the same thing, and I smile_

"_Do you forgive us?" My dad asked. I nodded happily, waved at Emmett, knowing it was time to go home. He smiled and waved back. _

_My dad picked me up and held me close to his chest. "I'm sorry to have bothered you're Saturday, Carlisle."_

"_No problem, Charlie. She's quite the entertainment." I felt my dad nod before he started walking back to our house. My mom grabbed my bag, and followed slowly behind us. _

_Later that night I was in my room watching TV, when my mom called out to me. "Bella, there's a boy here for you!" Thinking it was my new friend, Emmett, I smiled and ran downstairs. However, at the door, was the tattle tale. He stood with his hands behind his back and with him so close to me I could see he had the same awesome green eye color that his mom did._

"_Hi, Bella. My name is Edward Cullen." I gave him a dirty look, but nodded. My mom hit my shoulder, and gave me that 'be nice' look that I hated, so much._

"_Hi, Edward." I forced a smile, and he smiled back. I tilted my head, and stared at his strange smile. If I didn't think boys were gross, I may have thought Edward was cute. My smile became real though, when he put his hand out to reveal a pretty flower that was white, but had a pink color on the pedal. _

"_Happy Birthday, I'm sorry your family forgot." I accepted the flower, and smelled it, smiling._

"_Thank you, Edward!" He nodded, and I saw his cheeks turn a little pink. He blushes like me, I thought happily. He walked away from the door after waving, and once my mom saw he was in his house she shut the door._

"_Isn't that sweet, it's so pretty .It's a Lillie, Bella." I nodded at her, and walked to my room, still holding the flower. _

_That was day that I began to fall in love with the boy named Edward Cullen. _

* * *

><p>"Aunt Bella!" I heard called from behind me, and I turned around quickly. I was at the airport in Seattle, and had initially planned on looking for Alice and Alec for a while, but the minute I stepped through the gate little Anna spotted me. I smiled widely at her, and opened my arms wide. She squealed and ran quickly into my arms. I laughed loudly when she jumped onto me, and wrapped my arms around her, spinning her around.<p>

"I missed you, Anna!" I exclaimed when I put her down. Her parents were now standing in front of us, shaking their heads.

"I missed you, too. Now, come on! I want to show you all my new clothes, and toys! I got them for my birthday. I smiled at her and kissed her cheek before standing. Alec walked closer to me, and I threw myself into his arms.

"How you feeling, sis?" He asked.

I took a deep breath. "I'm alright, I suppose. I'm still breathing, so…" He chuckled, and shook his head.

"It's good to see you again." I nodded.

"You too." On that note, he handed me off to Alice, and picked up his incredibly light daughter.

"Bellaaaa!" She laughed as we hugged.

"Aliceeee!"

"I have someone I want you to meet." She raised her eyebrows at me when I scowled.

"No."

"Uh, yes?" She raised her eyebrows up more, like she was silently reprimanding me for arguing with her.

"Really, Alice? I'm not even divorced yet!"

"Oh, shush. No one said you had to _do_ anything with him, well, I mean… if you _wanted_ to, it's only fair to even the playing field. I mean, Edward cheated, while you were together, so why can't you while you're split up?" She pulled away from me, and I rubbed my eyes.

"You're crazy." I muttered, bending over to pick up the small bag I had brought.

"Isabella! Where is the rest of your luggage?" I smirked at Alice.

"At the mall." She gave me a confused look, tilting her head like I used to do, until finally, she understood. Alec and I laughed at her as she squealed, and attracted a lot of attention from other people in the airport. She grabbed my hand, and dragged me outside where their beautiful, shiny, black, Ford F- 450 Lariat was sitting in the parking lot, and I smiled looking at it.

"I love that truck." I told Alice.

"Oh, I know. You say that every time you see that beast. Why don't you get one if you like 'em so much?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I just might, Alice, I just might." She smiled at me and climbed into the passenger seat while I took Anna from her dad, and sat her in the backseat with me.

"Since we're already in Seattle we can just go shopping now." Alice announced, making Alec groaned.

"Baby, can't you girls just come back later this week?"

"No," She leveled him with a hard look, and I giggled. "She doesn't have _any_ clothes, so we're going. Now. Just drive." When Alec threw his head back on the seat Alice curled her bottom lip out, hard core pouty style. "Please?" He looked back at me and rolled his eyes when I shrugged my shoulders.

"I wanna go shopping, too, dad." Anna pursed her lips, and I chocked back a laugh.

Alec groaned and turned around again. When he started the car, he turned right at the exit instead of left, causing Alice and Anna to squeal excitedly.

"You are just like your mother," I told Anna while tickling her sides. She giggled again, and squealed out a yes.

I knew that my visit to Forks would be good for me. With this little girl by my side, it was hard not to be happy and smile.

(-)

More than four hours later we were finally pulling out of the mall parking lot. The entire backseat was stuffed with bags, and the bed of the truck was almost full. Fortunately for me, only the back seat bags were for me. Sure, there were a lot of bags, but it was a lot less than what I thought I was going to get. Little Anna was sleeping on my shoulder, and her mother was very close to sleep in the passenger seat, which left my brother and me alone to talk.

"How are things going, sis?" He asked quietly. The radio was turned down to low hum, and the night sky left the truck dark. We had lasted only twenty minutes in the silence, but I knew my overeager, social brother wouldn't make it the entire drive.

"I'm doing fine. Edward left me everything but the Ducati." I whispered back. I didn't like talking about the divorce, but I knew if I said a couple less than devious things that my ex did that he'd hold off on the ass beating until after the divorce, at least.

"He left you all the money, and the house? Don't you see what he's doing, Bella?" I rolled my eyes at him, and threw my hands up in a 'what' gesture. He saw me through the mirror, and raised his eyebrow. I should've known he'd find something bad about the one good thing I had to say about the man my husband turned into.

"He wants you to stay in Phoenix! You know, just in case things with him, and that bitch don't work out? He thinks he can have a backup plan. He left you the money so that he'd look like the good guy that wants to take care of you still. It's all part of one fucked up plan to get you to pine over him until he's fit and ready to come back to you." Alec hit the steering wheel in frustration, and startled Alice awake.

"Shit. I'm sorry, Ali. I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep." I smiled at the way they interacted. Alec was always really sweet when it came to people he cared about. I barely saw Alice nod, before her ever breaths filled the car again.

"Alec? You know that, 'that bitch' is your twin sister, right? Technically, she didn't do anything to you, so you shouldn't be mad." I saw his knuckles get white as he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Yes she did. She did so much to me. Bella, she hurt you. She made my baby sister upset. She broke the trust everyone in this family had for her. You have to understand that you aren't the only one affected by her decision. By betraying you, she's betrayed me. Because of that, Anna will lose an aunt. Dad will lose respect for her, Alice _never_ liked her. It's just… we're all affected. It sucks that it has to be that way, but it's her fault. She did this." I couldn't be positive, but I thought I could hear a slight tremble in his voice. He sounded like he was crying or close to it anyway. I leaned forward in my seat and placed my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes, just as tears began to glisten behind my eyelids.

"What about mom?" I asked quietly.

I could feel him shake his head, and he took a ragged breath. "I don't want anything to do with her. It's harder though, because of Anna. I mean, she rarely saw Jane, and she was like her mother in that department. She loved her, but she thought she was crazy. She didn't like being left alone with her. It'll be easy to remove her from our life. But this, this is her _grandmother_. The only one she has now that Alice's mom passed away last year. I can't just take that away from her." I nodded, unsure of what to say. He was right, of course. He couldn't just take Anna away from her grandma. She'd be devastated. They both would be. Though I didn't think anyone would care what Renee thought.

"I don't know what to do, Bella. Part of me just wants to say screw it, and be selfish, and tell her to fuck off, but part of me just can't do that to my little girl." I opened my eyes, and came face to face with Alice. Her blue eyes were open, and she, like me, had unshed tears in her eyes.

"I think you just need to give it some time, Alec. Find out what happens." I closed my eyes again, and finally let the tears slip out.

"She's right, baby. Let's just wait to see what happens when this is all put out in the open. Charlie doesn't even know yet." I felt Alec jump slightly when Alice spoke, and if it wasn't such a serious moment, I would have laughed. Alec shrugged his shoulders and nodded, silently telling us he had no more to add to the conversation. I felt him place a kiss to my head the same time I heard Alice moving around. I opened my eyes slightly to see that she was moving to the middle seat in the front. When she was situated comfortably she rested her head close to mine on Alec's bicep. He reached down to kiss her forehead also, and she smiled, making me smile.

I closed my eyes once more and let the exhaustion I felt after all the shopping overtake me.

(-)

"Bella! Wake up, you silly girl." I groaned and grabbed the item closest to me, it felt like a water bottle, and chucked it at the annoying pixie. The loud bang I heard told me I didn't make contact, and I grimaced, still not opening my eyes.

"Wake up, aunt Bella. Jasper will be here soon." I heard Anna talking, she was also giggling, but I would not be getting out of bed.

"It's eleven thirty, sis. Get outta bed!" That was Alec now. I groaned again, and rolled onto my back. I cracked one eye open and glared at him.

"I don't want to. Leave me alone." After we had finally arrived back at their house it was close midnight, and Alice had insisted on me staying awake and listening to any and all gossip she had. Stupid Alice was wide awake after her peaceful nap in the truck. Neither of us made it to bed until three in the morning, but Alec had passed out the minute we had brought all of our bags inside.

"Fine." Alice called in a threateningly voice. "I'll just have Jasper come up here to hang out with you. Let's hope you have respectable clothing on. I squeezed my eyes shut and weighed my options. I usually didn't look to bad in the mornings, and I was wearing a tank top with some shorts. Respectable enough, right?

Wait- Jasper?

My eyes snapped open, and searched for Alice. After finding her they narrowed into slits. "Alice, who is Jasper? I told you I wasn't ready to date yet. Call him and cancel. I'm not even fully divorced yet."

Alec laughed and picked Anna up. "We'll just be downstairs while you two hash this out." Anna giggled and waved at us as they walked out of the room.

"I'm serious, Alice. Don't make me do this."

"It's not even really a date, Bella. He's just coming over to hang out. Anna loves him, so it's not like you two should be left alone very long. Anyway, he'll be here in," She glanced down at her watch, "About twenty minutes. So, hurry up and get ready, because when he knocks, you're answering. Don't make the man wait." She winked, and disappeared, closing the door behind her.

I sat up in the bed, and looked around for my phone. Once I located it on the dresser, I walked towards it to check any messages.

_2 missed calls._

_4 unread texts. _

The two calls were from my dad, and thankfully he didn't leave a message. I'd call him back later. He most likely knew the situation by now, and I didn't want to talk about it.

Two of the texts were Rosalie, and I had also received one from my lawyer.

_We miss you already. Come home soon! Xoxo, Rose. _I smiled and pressed next. _Holy shit. Heard about ass hole's new demand. Don't do it Bells. Don't. Love you. _My brow furrowed in confusion, and I clicked next again.

_Miss Swan, I'm sorry to have to send this message over text. I'm aware it's highly unprofessional, but I'd like to give you this information over text, so you can ignore it if you choose. I will warn you now; it may ruin your day. Quite possibly your entire vacation. With that being said, Mr. Cullen's lawyer contacted me this morning. Mr. Cullen thinks that because he is having a child he should be able to take whatever he likes from the nursery. I will do whatever I can in my ability to make sure he does not contact you about this demand until you are ready to speak. Think this over. If your answer is no, we need to discuss how to get Mr. Cullen to back down, or he may take this to court. _The text became too long at that point, so a second one was sent. I tried to reign in my temper while I clicked next.

_Because Mr. Cullen gave you everything but his personal valuables and the Ducati, the judge may rule in his favor. Do not feel the need to contact me immediately after you read this text. His lawyer and I have come to an agreement to give you at least a week to mull this over before contacting me again. Once again, I'm sorry for the way the message was delivered, and I hope this does not affect your vacation. _

Not affect my vacation? Marcus must be crazy if he thought that wouldn't ruin at least part of it.

The nursery? Of all things, he wants the nursery. I set my phone down, deciding to contact everyone later in the day. I thought about the request while I walked to the bathroom connected to the guest room. Throughout my whole morning ritual I thought about it.

Why would he want it? He spent six months not even being able to step foot in in, and now he just wants to destroy it, and give some of it to his devil child? Maybe he didn't want to go into the nursery because he felt guilty that he didn't care for Carlie. Now that everything was out in the open, he probably didn't even care. I got dressed quickly after my shower, wanting to get downstairs before Jasper got there.

I put the nursery issue in the back of my mind as I blow dried my hair. I came here to get away, to have fun, and that was what I was going to do. I held the blow drier above my head for a second longer before I unplugged it and ran downstairs. I heard Alice and Alec laughing upstairs, and saw Anna lying on the couch staring at the ceiling. The TV wasn't even on. She was just lying there. How strange.

I was about to ask her what she was doing when the doorbell rang. The upstairs quieted, and Anna gave me a big smile. I felt sick as I moved to answer the door.

What if he wanted more than I was willing to give? What if Alice was lying and it was a date? So many 'what if's', my mind was going to explode.

I opened the door hesitantly, and almost went slack jawed when I saw the man behind the door. He looked like a cowboy. A seriously sexy, dangerous, yet sweet looking cowboy. He wore a white cowboy hat, with a brown stripe around it, a white button up shirt, and some dark jeans. The only thing he wore not resembling a cowboy were the black converse on his feet.

"Hello, ma'am, the name's Jasper Whitlock." He raised my hand to his lips, and kissed it softly, never breaking eye contact.

"H-hi." I stammered. "I'm Bella Swan." He chuckled, and I blushed crimson, because I knew that he already knew who I was. I tilted my head down, and looked up at him through my lashes. I bit my lip when I saw, and heard, him take a deep breath. As I stared into his beautiful blue eyes I couldn't stop the question that was spewing in my mind.

_Edward who? _

"What was that?" Jasper asked, his sexy accent coming through. My eyes went wide as I realized I asked that out loud, and I shook my head.

"Nothing." I whispered. He nodded, and handed me the flowers that were in his hand that I hadn't noticed before. I gasped when I saw that the bouquet was a mixture of Lilies, and the one I could see most was white with pinkish stripes on the pedals.

"Alice said they were your favorite." He explained.

My right hand clutched my chest, and I stepped away from the worried Jasper. I called out to Alice loudly, and once I heard her feet pounding down the steps I turned back to Jasper.

"I'm so sorry, I need to go." With those last words I ran up the stairs, right past a confused Alice, and straight to the room I was staying in.

_Stupid Edward, stupid flowers. _

This was just awesome. Could I not escape him or the memories for at least a week? It wasn't fair that I was left missing him, while he wandered around happily, screwing my sister. I wanted to forget. Forget every single moment I ever spent with him. Happy, or sad, I just couldn't take it. I didn't want to love him; I didn't want to remember.

The fact of the matter though was that I did love him, and I did remember. Every single, stupid, detail.

A soft knock came from the door, but I didn't move from my spot on the bed.

"Can I come in?" An even softer voice called. It pained me when I realized it was Jasper.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

He didn't open the door, but answered anyway. "Because, a woman as pretty as you should never looked as pained, and panicked as you did just now. I'd like to tell you how sorry I am for causing those features to mar your wonderful face." I sucked in a sharp breath, and couldn't help but smile.

_He just had to be a charmer_, I thought.

I hadn't known the man five minutes and he was already causing me mixed emotions. He could make me smile, maybe even laugh, and he was sexy as hell.

I didn't know if we'd ever become more then friends, but I knew that while I was in Forks I was going to make it a point to hang out with him as much as possible. Just as long as he kept the butterflies caged in my chest, and kept the memories locked away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>How'd you like it? Worth the wait? I hope so!<strong>_

_**Let me know what you guys think.**_

This story, The **Ex** **Factor** : Edward & Bella by AngelAtTwilight ,is totally owning me at the moment. It's Edward & Bella- obviously- but I still love it! Go check it out. It's complete. Summary: Edward & Bella are exes. 4 years later, fate gives them a new hand by reuniting them together in their father's joint cabin, with the assistance of their clashing friends. How will it end? Hmm. *AH, OOC, Mentions of Assault, Canon/Uncanon couples.*


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. However, I, under the penname listed above, do own this story, plot and its variations. I prefer it not to be plagiarized and thank you in advance._**

* * *

><p><em>Losing Carlie had been the worst thing I'd ever experienced. I felt as though no one knew what I was going through. I knew there was at least one person I knew that felt the same way. That could even come close to knowing what I was feeling. Even though things were definitely different. Losing Carlie was a different kind of pain for both of us. Some sought comfort from friends and family, like I did, while others stayed to themselves and didn't bother with anything, like my wife. I loved Bella, truly loved her. Sometimes I felt as if we were distanced from each other. We'd only lost Carlie five days ago, and if this was how it was going to be then we weren't go to survive. Our relationship would crumble from beneath us. That's why when Jane and Renee and all the other girls approached me I had no reservations about hooking up with them. They were all hot, and if they weren't I was too drunk to notice or care. <em>

_Jane was probably the best looking one that I slept with while still married. She was my wife's sister so of course I found her attractive, but what drew me to her most was her personality. She and Bella really were one in the same, Jane was just happier. Bella was upset about the baby loss and I never got to see her smile anymore, with Jane I saw it all the time._

_My relationship with Jane was never supposed to go passed one or two nights of sleeping together. That idea was quickly thrown at the window though when I realized exactly how much Jane really was like the Bella I fell in the love with. Because of this I began falling for her, as well. I hated that it was happening and I always had guilt in the back of my mind when I was with Jane. Soon after the relationship began I started seeing the signs. Jane was falling for me just as much as I was falling for her, and then I saw the pregnancy signs. I knew it before Jane had even thought about it, I'm sure. When she came by the house early one morning crying I knew she had discovered the pregnancy. Bella was still moping in Claire's nursery when Jane showed up so I quickly shut the door behind us and took Jane into the garage. _

_The minute we entered the secluded area her sobs got louder. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I never meant for this to happen. I swear. I'll understand if you don't want to stand by me in this. You just lost a child and you're still married. You don't need this. I'm pregnant, Edward. I just found out last night. I've been up for hours trying to get the courage to come here to tell you. I know what Bella is doing around this time of day so I had to come and talk to you." She was rambling, making her tears worse and making my heart break for her. I loved this woman and I hated to see her cry, though I hated the idea of comforting her in my garage with Bella so nearby. My need to comfort the woman in front of me overpowered my want to be somewhat faithful to Bella and I pulled her in my arms. _

"_It's alright, Jane. We'll figure something out. You won't do this alone. I promise you." I kissed her head and rocked her back and forth as her tears subsided. _

_Although we had never exchanged the words before I knew I had to and wanted to do it now. "I love you, Jane. So much. It's screwed up and I know I shouldn't, but I do." She looked up at me and smiled wide. She opened her mouth to talk but was caught off by an angry voice._

"_How sweet of you, Edward. Glad I could witness this moment. Now, mind telling me just what the fuck you think you're doing?" Jane and I both froze and I felt as if I couldn't breathe. We'd been caught. _

_Xxx_

_I was paranoid. Bella had finally decided to start leaving the house for long periods of time last week. Today she was out shopping with Rosalie and I knew that that was an all-day thing so I brought Jane back to the house. It wasn't the first time she came to the house, but it was the first time she was over when I didn't have a solid time that she needed to leave by. I only hoped that Bella wouldn't forget to text me on her way home. Jane and I hadn't been together sexually in a while, mostly because of her pregnancy._

_When Bella was pregnant it seemed to make her want sex more, but it was the opposite for Jane. That wasn't the only difference I had seen since the pregnancy. During Bella's pregnancy she was either happy or upset never angry, especially with me. For the last three months I've done nothing but argue with Jane. Maybe that's why when Renee came to me it was easy to forget all about Jane. I felt bad afterwards but not so much for Jane._

_I was more upset of the fact that I had had sex with my wife's mother. Renee had found out about Jane and I the day I found out she was pregnant. Renee had decided to just walk into my house and go into my garage._

"_Edward. Stop dozing off. We need to discuss my next doctor's appointment. I'm supposed to be able to find the sex. You have to come with me. You can say you're the uncle or something." Jane was nagging at me again about the hospital. She had made sure her doctor was far enough away from town so Carlisle wouldn't have the opportunity to find out. I still hated to go with her though. I was a well-known doctor all over Phoenix and there was always the risk of being seen. _

"_No, Jane. I can't and you know that. Just come lay down with me. Neither of us know when Bella's going to be home, let's take advantage of our alone time." I took her hand and led her to the bedroom. _

_She sighed and cuddled into my side when we got on the bed. She let me kiss her and for once in the last few weeks I felt as if she'd let me take it further. She did, but not by much. _

"_Stop it, Edward. This is not what pregnant people do." She pushed me away from her and scowled._

"_Jesus Jane! Why are you being like this? You're pregnant not dying." I pulled her to my side again and tried to control my annoyance. _

"_I know I'm not dying. I just want to feel respected by you. I'm fat and ugly right now I don't want you to see me naked. You'll get disgusted by me." _

"_No, I won't. Pregnancy is a natural thing. You're not fat or ugly, you're holding my child." I was sick of her feeding off my compliments. If I was even trying to sleep with her she should be able to piece it together that I wasn't repulsed by her. _

"_You promise?"_

"_Yes."_

_We had just started kissing again when I heard the bedroom door being thrown open. Jane jumped up off me and we both looked toward the door. It was only Renee and we both breathed a sigh of relief. _

"_Edward? What are you doing? I thought we could play today." Renee pouted at me and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. These women were going to drive me insane._

"_Play? What does she mean by play, Edward?" Jane got off the bed and gave me a confused look. _

"_We've been sleeping together, Janey. Didn't Edward tell you? I see why you don't care about hurting your sister. He's very good in bed." Jane's mouth opened in shock, as did mine._

"_We slept together once, Renee. And it won't happen again."_

"_You had sex with Edward, mom? How could you do this to me! You know I'm in love him!" _

"_Yes, well, I figured if you could to do it to Bella, I could do it to you." Renee shrugged while Jane screamed in fury. Not incredibly loud, but loud enough to piss me off. I never realized that these women were such hypocrites. Bella was never like that, but now was not the time to think about her. Even though the more Renee and Jane talked, the more I regretted cheating on my wife._

"_Stop shouting, both of you. Renee, I'm not going to sleep with you again, and Jane you really shouldn't be angry with your mom. You did the same thing to Bella. You still are, actually."_

_I watched as Renee stomped her foot, and Jane's hands clenched into fists. "Please leave, Renee." She rolled her eyes, but walked away. Jane and I stayed silent until we heard her car turn on and drive away._

"_Really, Edward? My mother? How could you do that to me?" She had tears in her eyes, but she came and laid down with me again. _

"_I don't know, Jane. I was drunk. You already heard me say I wouldn't do it again, and I won't." She nodded and turned toward me, kissing me firmly. She went to pull away, but I kept her firmly against my lips. Things were beginning to heat up again when the bedroom door opened again. This time Jane didn't jump away, she only removed her lips from mine._

"_Renee, I told you to leave. I'm not going to sleep with you again, I already told you that!" _

"_Edward?" The broken whisper coming from the door wasn't from Renee though, it was from my wife, it was Bella._

_Xxx_

"_She knows, Renee. Just after you left she showed up. She fucking knows!" I had pulled to the side of the road after driving for about ten minutes._

"_Relax, Edward. I'll call her. No, I'll go over there. We can deal with this." I had my hands shoved in my hair as I sat on the curb. _

"_She knows I slept with you, Renee. When she walked in I thought she was you. Jane and I both did. I said something about not sleeping with you."_

"_Jesus, Edward! Now both of my daughters are going to shut me out for the rest of my life. I'm willing to bet she'll be telling Charlie and Alec at any time, also. You're ruining my life."_

"_Me? I'm ruining your life? You came to me, Renee. It was your idea to sleep together, and you were the one to open your trap in front of Jane."_

"_Oh, so now it's my fault?"_

"_Yes, it kind of is, Renee! Jane would be talking to you if you wouldn't have said anything, and Bella would have never known that we slept together, you would have both of your daughters." A car passed by then and splashed a puddle all over my bike, which pissed me off. I flipped the fucker off and hung up on Renee, not caring what she had to say anymore. I gave her her warning; I didn't need to talk to her anymore. I wasn't sure what to do so I got on my bike and drove over to Jane's house. She was pretty freaked out when she ran out of the house, and I needed to make sure she was okay. _

_I got back on my bike and drove towards her house. _

_XXX_

"Edward, do we really have to go buy new stuff? You and Bella already bought everything for a little girl. Just ask for it all in the divorce." Jane was pissed that I had decided to give everything to Bella, and she'd been nagging at me even more since she found out.

"Whatever, Jane. I'm trying to sleep. Can't we talk about this later?" I was sick of living with her; she was annoying and always angry. I couldn't stand it.

"I don't want to talk about it later. Call Aro and tell him you're demanding the baby stuff. You're giving her anything. You should be able to get the nursery shit."

"That room means a lot to her, Jane. I can't just take it away from her, especially after everything I did to her." My headache was coming back and I got off the bed to get some aspirin. Jane trailed behind me, of course.

"Oh, so now you care? Are you still in love with her? I thought you loved me! If you don't then just get out of my house, go fix shit with Bella or something." That was her new obsession. Telling me to leave, and to go back to Bella. It was annoying as fuck.

"Stop bugging me, Jane. Go lay back down. You aren't supposed to be out of bed yet." I swallowed the pills dry and walked back to the bedroom, her following behind me again.

"Edward, just do it! Don't stress me out more then I already am! Do you want this baby to die, too? How would you cope if_ both_ of your kids died because of _you_?" I whirled around to face Jane and tried to control my anger.

"Carlie didn't die because of _me_, Jane. It was a car accident! It wasn't my fault! How _dare_ you even say that!"

"Whatever, Edward. Just know that if _my _Carlie dies because of you…"

I blinked rapidly at the insane woman in front of me. "Your _Carlie?_ You're seriously thinking about naming her _Carlie_? Are you fucking _insane_?"

"Call him, demand the nursery shit, or I will name her Carlie. Maybe you'll forget all about Bella and that kid you _almost_ had together if I do."

"You are certifiable." I sighed but pulled my phone out to call Aro. Every day I regretted my affair with Jane more and more.

Xxx

Bella

_My husband and I had been trying to get pregnant for about six months before I realized I was eight weeks late. Immediately I went and bought myself a few tests. I didn't want anyone with me, like most would've thought. If they were negative, I didn't want anyone to see me upset. After taking four tests in two hours I had a sink full of positive, peed-on, pregnancy tests. I squealed and jumped around for a good five minutes until he came home. By that time, I was in full on tear mode. _

"_Bella? Bella, what happened, sweetie?" Edward ran into our bedroom with a panicked look on his face._

"_Edward," I choked out. "I'm late." I smiled brightly at him, thinking he'd understand. _

_He raised his eyebrows in confusion, and cleared his throat. "For what exactly?" _

"_Edward. I'm late, late." My tears look and I gave him a look I'm sure he saw as an 'Are you stupid' expression._

"_Honey, I know you've been watching Alice in Wonderland a lot recently, but that doesn't mean you should act like the white rabbit. What are you late for?" _

_I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Go." I demanded, pointing a finger towards the bathroom._

_Edward shook his head, but reluctantly walked into the room. I didn't follow him, but planted a smile on my face while I waited for his reaction. _

_It was silent for a few minutes, until finally he came back out. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was slightly hanging open. My smile widened when he stepped close to me and put his hands on my face._

"_Please tell me they're yours, and this isn't some sick joke, and Alice is pregnant again or something." He whispered as he placed a light kiss to my forehead. I chuckled and shook my head. _

"_No, Edward. Unless it's a false alarm, I'm pregnant. We're finally going to be parents." He let out a loud whoop, of some kind, and picked me up, spinning me around. I squealed and laughed while he peppered kisses all over my face. _

"_I'm going to be a father! _

"So, what are we doing here?"

"I need to buy a test."

"What- what kind of test, exactly?"

"The kind you pee on."

"To find out what?"

"I might be... pregnant."

"Pregnant? You're kidding? That's great! Who's the father?"

"You're joking right?"

"Of course I am. I just wasn't positive that you two were doing… that again. You know… trying for another."

"Oh, yes we most certainly are. It's great."

"Since when, though? Not that I want details. I'm not that kind of girl."

"Since about two months ago maybe. I don't have the exact day marked down on the calendar, sorry."

"Oh, whatever. You know what I meant, smarty pants."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Anyway, just shut up and help me look for a good test to use. I'm six weeks late, and I really need to know soon."

"Why so soon?"

"Well, we're throwing a party soon, and I'd like to know if I can drink during this party."

"You are so strange. Why are we having a party exactly?"

"To celebrate, of course."

"What do you have to celebrate? The pregnancy you _might_ be in?" I gave my friend an incredulous look and she laughed.

"That'll just be a bonus. We're throwing you a divorce party. Every woman needs one of those. I'm going to invite all my male friends and I'm going to get you completely hammered. It'll be great, Bella. Just you wait and see. I'll even invite Jasper." She winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing will happen between Jasper and I, Alice. Plus, I'm not even divorced yet." Alice laughed and continued to the check-out lane. Over the last few days Jasper and I had gotten really close. Alice and Alec loved how we interact. I called Rose last night to talk to her and Lucas. She loved all the stories I told her about the time Jasper and I spent together. She was angry to hear that I had decided to give Edward the nursery.

Rose went to my house that day and took the rocking chair and pink bunny out. She said she refused to let him have the two things I depended on the most after Carlie died. I wasn't going to let Edward get to me. I wouldn't fight over inanimate objects that Carlie never even used. Edward was being immature and I wouldn't sink to his level.

When I called Marcus to tell him he was shocked, but he understood. I didn't really want to give Edward the nursery items, and he knew that, but he also knew that it was pointless to fight.

"Bella, why do you deny that you and Jasper are going to fall in love?"

"Alice, stop. We're not going to fall in love! We are just friends, nothing more."

"Uh huh, we'll see about that. Just give it a little more time." She winked again and I walked ahead of her towards the car. Jasper and I were always on her radar. We were her new obsession; I knew she wanted us together. Hell, even Jasper knew she dreamed of a life where he and I were happily married.

I was sure that he was freaked out by her obsessing over us constantly. We had never talked about being anything more than friends, but it would be stupid to deny there was definitely sexual tension between the two of us. Jasper was extremely good looking, and sex hadn't really been a priority to me since Carlie. It was safe to say that if it came down to it, there's a definite possibility part of Alice's theory may come true.

"Isabella, give me the remote."

"No. You can't make me. I'm sick of watching your shows." I stuck my tongue out at Jasper and smirked when he gave me a dirty look.

"Really? How old are you?" He held his hand out for the remote, making me laugh. "You can either hand it over, or I'll come get it. Either way I'm choosing the damn channel."

"Come and get it, cowboy." I shoved the remote down my shirt and jumped off the couch. I winked when he gave me a look of shock.

"I hope you don't think that'll stop me, Bella. I will gladly reach in there and grab it."

"Nice to know, but I don't believe you. You're too much of a gentleman." He stood up slowly, but I knew that in a few seconds he would lunge. I had been chased by him before. I smiled at him before running towards the stairs. I passed Alec while running and we rolled his eyes, laughing at Jasper and I.

"Be careful, man. You know how clumsy my sister is!" Jasper laughed loudly behind me and I scoffed. My scoff turned into a squeal as Jasper caught up to me at the top of the stairs. He wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me off the ground.

"Give me the remote, Bella. Don't make me put my hand down there." He whispered in my ear softly, giving me the chills. I kicked my feet a little and he put me down, but didn't remove his arms. Being completely okay with that, I turned to face him.

"Get it, Jasper. Don't be a baby." I smiled at him and he narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, but don't start whining to me about me being more of a gentleman, you told me to do it." I laughed and pulled away from him. I was going to make things awkward if I had him reach into my shirt, so I handed him the remote.

"I'd hate to ruin your gentleman status." He smiled one last time before turning around and walking down the stairs. Not five seconds later Alice was behind me.

"That was so cute, I got like five pictures. I love it. What were you talking about?" She smiled big and pulled me into her room.

"Nothing, Ali. We were just being stupid and fighting over the remote." She gave me a look of disbelief, but let me walk away from her. I walked the few steps to my room and fell down on the bed, exhausted from shopping with Alice all day.

I hadn't thought of Edward much since I came to Forks, but sometimes when I'm by myself in the quiet I can't help but to think of Carlie. Things would rarely ever be quiet with a baby, I wished things weren't quiet. A tear fell down my face as I thought about her. I wondered sometimes who she would look like, and what she would be doing at this very moment. I smiled when I pictured the perfect mixture of Edward and I, playing with her toys, eating, or even sleeping.

She would have been a beautiful baby, and she would have grown into a beautiful woman. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, my mind only on my beautiful baby girl.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Definitely not enough to apologize for lateness, but oh well. Hope you guys haven't given up on me yet!<em>**

**_Love, _**

**_Lucillers. (:_**


End file.
